Gemma
Gemma (Japanese: ホリー Holly) is a character of the day who appeared in Searching for a Wish!. She is a girl who lives on Capacia Island in the Decolore Islands. Gemma first appeared rushing towards and , hastily asking them if they had seen . Ash replied that Jirachi headed up the nearby mountain the night before. She attempted to rush up to the mountain, but she tripped and injured her ankle. After being treated by her mother Lotus, Gemma tried to rush out again, but Lotus stopped her and inquired what she was in such a hurry for. Gemma replied that she was in pursuit of Jirachi, but Lotus reminded her that Jirachi is very shy to humans, and that she doubts a wish will solve all of their problems. Gemma was still determined, however, to have Jirachi grant her wish, as Jirachi is known to do so. Lotus then explained Ash and that the valley they live in on Capacia Island was once a vibrant, fertile land with plenty of vegetation. Increasing temperatures, however, caused the land to dry up, and thus Gemma's neighbors moved away. Since then, Gemma hoped that a wish granted by Jirachi could restore the land to what it was. Ash and his friends subsequently decided to help Gemma find Jirachi, so the group headed out. They arrived at Jirachi's shrine, where, according to Gemma, Jirachi was known to reside. They headed to the other side of the mountain, where they found a land almost identical to what Gemma's village once was, which was able to sustain a civilization of Pokémon. Cilan speculated that this was where Jirachi might be hiding, so the four went behind a boulder hoping not to scare it off. Ultimately, Jirachi showed up. Gemma was eager to approach it, but Cilan stopped her, explaining that she might scare it away. Knowing that Jirachi had successfully warmed up to them the night before, Ash and sent and over to it, hoping it would warm up to the humans as well. Gemma, however, could not resist, and ran over to Jirachi, begging it to grant her wish. This frightened Jirachi and it escaped with a . The group decided to call it a day and headed back to Gemma's house for dinner. Though Gemma was disappointed about her failed encounter with Jirachi, Ash and Iris reassure her that they would eventually find Jirachi again, much to her relief. The group headed out again and looked around the valley for Jirachi for three days without any success. On the fourth day, Ash mentioned that they were running out of time, as Jirachi are only awake for seven nights at a time, which made Gemma panic. That night, Lotus told Ash and his friends that she believed Gemma had good intentions, and that Jirachi would eventually understand her. She elaborated that Gemma had already been grieving over the loss and depression of her father Carlton when the land became a dry valley. The group finally found Jirachi the next day. At first, they had a hard time getting Jirachi to come, but with encouragement from Ash, they finally succeeded. Gemma informed Jirachi of her valley's hardships and how it could help restore it. Just as Jirachi was about to understand her, though, it was kidnapped by , who had overheard Gemma's intention to find Jirachi on the first night. Jirachi managed to break free and send Team Rocket blasting off, but it was badly weakened in the process. While trying to revive Jirachi, Gemma's father Carlton returned, much to her surprise. He told her to return Jirachi to the shrine so it could rest. Though disappointed, Gemma did so. Jirachi soon revived itself, however, and restored the valley to its former glory. Carlton and Gemma were overjoyed, though Gemma was sad upon seeing Jirachi become an . Pokémon Befriended as she wanted it to grant her wish that would restore her valley to the vibrant land it once was. Jirachi was initially shy to her, but when Gemma had a chance to voice why she needed it, Jirachi warmed up to her and granted her wish. Jirachi's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |border color= |ja=石川由依 Yui Ishikawa |en=Cassandra Lee Morris |fi=Amy Burgess |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |pl=Julia Chatys |pt_br=Gabriela Milani |sv=My Bodell}} Category:Female characters Category:Decolore Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters es:Gemma it:Gemma